Three dimension (3D) display techniques to display 3D stereoscopic images in an image display unit (display) of a mobile terminal such as a mobile telephone, a personal computer (PC), and a television include, as is well known in the art, a parallax barrier system, a micro lens system, an integral imaging system and the like. Meanwhile, a viewing angle control technique for controlling the viewing angle of the image display unit includes systems of attaching a commercially available louver (louver sheet that cuts oblique light by slits), overlapping liquid crystals having different directivities, applying contrast reduction to visual angle properties of displayed liquid crystals by grayscale adjustment (Patent literatures 1 and 2).